The Elite
by The Steel Angel
Summary: They have finally found it, the headqurters of... The Elite


The Elite   
By: Wickedclowns101  
  
They had found it. After years of searching, The Animorphs and Ax had found the Elite Shrine of Fanfiction Authors. They were sick and tired of being jerked around by these people. They were worse than Yeerks!  
"You're sure this is the place, Marco?" I asked.   
"As I already explained, yes I am very sure, Ross. It took me days of internet browsing to find this place, but I'm certain this is the place." Marco said.   
I looked at the building. It didn't seem like the kind of place where extremely powerful authors wrote down stories, and they just, happened.   
We had already met two of the authors. The romance favoring, Forlay. We also met a hyped-up, sexist, or so it seemed, Wickedclowns101. They were both great authors, if they didn't write about us.   
We were all there, Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Ax, Marco, Alyssa, and I. We had also learned a few other things about the author hierarchy. It seems, that there were three 'Elite Authors' all in different subjects. We had already identified one, none other than Forlay, Elite member of Romance. Our plan was to infiltrate this place, and see if any of these authors were controllers. God knows what would happen if they were!   
We arrived in our various birds of prey morphs, and were preparing to go inside. Tobias had already spotted a crack in the wall big enough for our roach morphs, and Ax and Alyssa had tested the route. We would travel through a variable maze, emerging into the main office. That is where we believed we would find the Elite three.   
"Everyone ready?" Cassie asked.   
I believe we are all as ready as one can be. Ax said calmly.   
I started to morph. Some morphs are cool. Like my lioness morph. Some morphs are weird. Like my Ork morph. But morphing into a roach is just plain disgusting.   
The first change was my face. It just melted, like someone holding a candle over a fire. I felt the long antennae sprout from my forehead, and the gossamer wings settle on my back. My eyes rearranged, becoming the compound eyes of a roach. The extra legs burst out of my torso, like in that Alien movie. The worst part was, I still had not shrunk. A was a five foot long roach.   
Oh man! I hope I never morph like that! Tobias said.   
Shut up Tobias, I said.   
Finally, I started to shrink. In about three minutes, we were seven fully-formed roaches.   
Gross.  
Everyone ready? Jake asked.   
Okay guys, you need to veer to the left. You're heading straight for a dumpster. Tobias said.   
I laughed. The roaches instincts were easy to control, but we couldn't put them out completely, either.   
We followed Tobias' directions, until we got to the crack. Tobias, if we start screaming or something, you're our back up. So stay close. Jake said.  
Got it, Fearless Leader. Tobias answered.   
Good. Ax? When you and Alyssa tested this route, did you leave any scent trails? Jake asked.   
Yes, Prince Jake. Ax said calmly.   
Don't call me 'Prince'. Jake said.  
We crawled into the tunnel, and Ax explained the route. We followed it. We emerged into a room with white walls. This is where Alyssa and I turned around. Ax said.  
Okay, demorph, Ax-man. We might need your tail. Jake said.   
Just then, I heard the vibrations that horrified the roach in me. Footsteps. Then, I heard talking.  
"Take them, 19." It said.  
Then, I felt something lift me up, and drop me into a box.   
"Go ahead and demorph. There's enough room."   
A new voice said. We did. And, true to her voice, there was enough room.   
"H…How did you know we were coming?"  
Rachel stammered.   
I looked around the room. It was surrounded by machines and people, all with numbers on their chests. In three places, there were thrones, and two of them were occupied. One was Forlay. The other was… Wickedclowns101!   
"Surprised Ross? Aren't all of you surprised that I am one of The Elite?"   
I looked above the thrones. Above each one, there was a symbol. Above Forlay's, there was a picture of a heart. Above Wickedclowns101's, there was a sword, and a skull and cross bones. Above the third throne, there was a picture of those theater faces. One happy, and one sad.   
"Yes. We are the elite. The elite three Animorphs writers. Each subject has its own elite members. As you may have already guessed, Forlay is the elite member of Romance. I am the elite member of Action and death." He said.   
"What about that throne?" I asked.   
"Oh, our friend has not decided to show himself to you. Not yet anyway." He replied.  
"I asked you, how did you know we were coming?" Rachel repeated.   
"Haven't you pathetic Animorphs learned yet? We knew you were coming, because this is my story! You have only one real life, portrayed by the greatest author of all, K.A. Applegate." Wickedclowns101 said.  
Forlay nodded in silent agreement.   
"So, all we are, are characters in a giant storybook? I can't believe it." Cassie said.   
"Cassie, all of you, think back. Can you remember anything before Elfangor? No. here, this is the first Animorphs book. It started the series in 1996." Forlay said.   
"13? Get me my anti morphing ray." Wickedclowns101 said.  
A machine brought back a small metallic object.   
"5…4…3…2…1"  
Just then, a very annoyed elephant smashed through the wall.   
"Ah, Tobias. How nice of you to join us. Now, why don't you demorph, and join your friends in the box. 13 and 15? When he's demorphed, throw him into the box." Wickedclowns101 said.   
He pointed the metallic object at Tobias, then a red laser emitted, and hit Tobias. He spasamed.   
"TOBIAS!" Rachel screamed.   
Then, to my utter amazement, he started to demorph.   
What the… I'm demorphing but I'm not controlling it! Tobias said.  
When he was about ninety percent human, the two androids grabbed him, and threw him into our box. Marco, Jake and I caught him.   
"Excuse me, but Ross and I aren't mentioned in this book at all." Alyssa said.  
"That's because you two are my characters. Not K.A. Applegate's." Wickedclowns101 said.  
"What is your name?" Marco said.   
"Oh, it's Ross, of course." He said.   
"So, you named me after you? What about Alyssa?" I asked.  
"She was my girlfriend in the real world." He answered.   
I do not believe any of this. What you are saying, is that the Andalites are just a made up race. I cannot believe it. Ax said.  
Wickedclowns101 sighed. "Forlay? Should I prove it to them?"  
"Why not? We could use a little fun. I'll work up a little mini story of my own, too." Forlay answered.  
"Alright then. It's settled. 13 and 18! Pencil and paper for Forlay and I." The two machines brought pencils and paper. "Now, I'll tell you what's going to happen in advance, so you'll believe me. Visser three is going to break in here, but he'll see only you. You all will morph to earth battle morphs, and fight his giant fireball monster. You will win. Ax will destroy Visser three, as Andalite custom demands. Cassie? You will die in battle. You'll come back, but for a while, you'll be dead. Got it?" Wickedclowns101 said. "What're you gonna add to the mix, Forlay?" he asked.  
"Well, I think after the battle is complete, I'll cook up a little romance between you two." She pointed at Rachel and Alyssa.  
They both gasped. They started outlining their stories. Ignoring us. I pulled Alyssa close.   
"Listen. I really believe in these author guys. And I don't think we have a choice." I said.   
"But Ross, you heard what she said. She's going to turn me into a lesbian!" she cried.   
"I know. Just remember, that I love you with all my heart." I kissed her.  
I looked over, and I saw that Tobias had morphed to human, to do the same thing I was doing.  
Jake was hugging Cassie, Marco and Ax knew better than to interrupt.   
Rachel left Tobias' embrace, and walked over, and hugged me. Alyssa did the same with Tobias. Then I said it.   
"Rachel, I love you." I said.  
I meant it, too. Not in the same way that I loved Alyssa, but as a really close friend. Rachel understood.   
"I love you too. Now, I think we all have someone to hug." I nodded.   
We all walked over to Cassie. She was crying. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're finished." Forlay said.  
"Yes. All we have to do is push the upload button at www.fanfiction.net, and watch the fun begin." Wickedclowns101 laughed.  
He pushed enter first. Almost immediately, a second wall exploded. Just as he had said, it was Visser Three, in his fireball monster morph.   
Haha! I have finally found your little band of Animorphs! Visser Three roared.   
Wait a minute, did he say Animorphs? He knew what we are! That damn author must have written that in!   
"Battle morphs, now!" Jake hissed.   
I was going to morph to Ork. I really was, but instead, I was morphing to Lioness. I looked at everyone else.   
Jake, going tiger.   
Rachel, going bear.   
Tobias, going hawk.   
Marco, going gorilla.   
Ax, as well, Ax.   
And Alyssa, going cheetah.   
Just like he said, I thought.   
Tobias! Not hawk, go Lioness! We need power! Jake yelled.   
Tobias nodded. A very weird thing to see, and morphed to his lioness.   
Okay everyone, there are eight of us, so each of us go for one of the heads. Jake said.  
We leaped. I went straight for one of the eight necks.   
You can't harm me! Only one of these necks are connected to an actual brain! Visser Three yelled.  
I saw Jake bite into one neck. He bit it completely off! But all that spurted from the wound was… fire!   
Arrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh! Jake screamed.   
HAHHAHAHA! The Visser gloated.  
I found a spot, and bit beep. There was something hard, but no fire.   
Guys! I found the right neck! I yelled.   
Tobias and Marco leaped over to me.   
Tobias and I bit, until the bone was withered, then Marco took it in his big gorilla hands, and snapped the neck like a twig. Or, tried. The neck was too thick for him.  
Just then, Ax leaped, and slashed through the neck with his tail. The visser dropped like a stone.   
Dead.   
I looked around Tobias, and Marco were okay.   
Rachel was singed, but nothing serious.   
Alyssa was limping, only three of her legs worked, but she was demorphing.   
Ax had morphed to human, and demorphed, clearing all visible injury.   
Jake's mouth was burned beyond recognition, but he didn't look like he was in pain. He was just staring at the ground. I wondered what he was looking at, until it hit me.   
Cassie!   
I looked at the two authors. They were smirking. I found Cassie. She was a burnt pile of fur. I could not hear breathing, or a heartbeat. She was dead.   
Oh my god. Cassie! Tobias screamed.   
"Hm, didn't you listen to anything I said?" it was Wickedclowns101.  
Then, they were gone, and we were all in our natural bodies, except for Cassie. "What's going on?" I asked.  
Ellimist? Tobias asked cautiously.  
"Maybe," Jake was cut short by a frail-looking raised hand. I looked at him. He looked very old, with pointy ears, and a long white beard. The weird thing was, he was sort of glowing a radioactive blue. Ellimist, Ax spat.  
~ Hello, to all of you. It has been a while since I have seen you.~ It said.   
Well, didn't really say it was like thought speak, but on a deeper level.   
~We do not interfere, but I can restore what has been shattered.~ The Ellimist said.   
"You can revive Cassie?" I asked.  
~ We do not interfere, but if ask me to return time to its proper wavelength, that I can do.~ The Ellimist said.  
"Will you, please?" Jake asked.  
~Everything is as it should be, now. If you survive, we will meet again.~  
Then, we were back in the room with the two authors. Cassie was alive! She was standing back from us, like she'd been shocked. I looked around.   
Jake was crying.   
So was Tobias.   
Ax and Marco showed no emotion. I put my hand to my face, and realized that I was crying too.   
I looked in horror as I saw Alyssa and Rachel holding hands. Sending the same looks to each other that she and I used to send.  
"So you see, Now that K.A. has ended your true series, you are all under our control." Forlay said.  
"Amen. And we are not the only ones. We may be the elite members, but there are hundreds more writing their own little adventures. To make it more interesting, did you know that Forlay cannot even see Ross and Alyssa unless I write it in?" Wickedclowns101 said.   
Forlay nodded, and threw me a book.   
It was entitled Fanfiction Author Rulebook.   
"Read that. It will tell you all we can and can't do. Oh, and by the way…" she looked at Wickedclowns101.   
He looked back and nodded. "Oh yeah! We wouldn't have a story without our favorite villain." He pushed a key, and the Visser rose and demorphed. He calmly walked away, not even noticing us.   
"Now, 16? Bring me my memory eraser. You little Animorphs caused a lot of trouble here. Too bad you wont remember where our headquarters are after this." He took a pen shaped thing from the android, and pointed it at us. I saw a bright flash of light, and then the world went black.  
I woke up the next day in my bed. True to their word, I did not remember where the building was. I called around, and the others had woken up the same way, except for Ax, and they didn't remember either.   
I hung up the phone, and saw the book Forlay had given me. I picked it up, but then put it back down.   
Maybe some other time. I thought. I closed my door, and went back to sleep.  
  
Hmm, did Ross ever read the book?  
Will they encounter the authors again?  
Who was the third Elite Author?  
Ahh, so many questions. But that's what I love about this. I'm always gonna keep you guessing. You will think you know what's going on, but in reality, you have no idea. (If I may borrow this phrase) One thing always, always, ALWAYS for sure about me. And that is… Nothing is for sure.  
LAAAAAAYYYYYYYYTTTTTEEEEE!  



End file.
